When I live my dream
by ladydelirium007
Summary: Sequel to Changes. Toby and Ginger talk and listen to Bowie songs.


Title: When I Live My Dream  
  
Author: Katie  
  
Spoilers: I don't know, let's say Gone Quiet just to be safe.  
  
Thanks: To Melissa for the fb, and to Lisa for telling me how much  
  
Changes needed a sequel.  
  
Notes: Sequel to Changes. Yes, this is another Bowie song. I'm still  
  
on my Bowie kick. Deal with it.  
  
*When I live my dream, I'll take you with me  
  
Riding on a golden horse  
  
We'll live within my castle, with people there to serve you  
  
Happy at the sound of your voice*  
  
Hmm. I know that voice. That's Bowie. And it's coming from my  
  
assistant's computer.  
  
I walk out into the bullpen to find Ginger with her head on her desk  
  
and music blaring from the speakers. I know this song well. I know  
  
all Bowie well. I guess she wasn't lying when she said she liked  
  
bowie.  
  
"Ginger, you should turn that down," I say. I get no response from  
  
her, so I put my hand on her shoulder. "Ginger?"  
  
She stirs slightyl and turns her head to face me. She smiles and  
  
says, "Hey."  
  
" 'When I Live My Dream' ?"  
  
"Yeah, you got a problem with it?"  
  
"No, but you could lose the attitude."  
  
She mumbles something I don't quite hear and turns the music down a  
  
little.  
  
I sit in a chair near her desk and look at her seiously. "It's late  
  
you should go home."  
  
"I'm fine," she says as she stifles a yawn.  
  
"You fell asleep at my desk, you're no good to me here when you're  
  
tired."  
  
Soemthing flashes across her face and she says, "Oh, sure, yes. I'll  
  
go."  
  
"You don't have to," I say quickly. "We could, um, talk, like we said  
  
we were going to."  
  
"Okay."  
  
We sit silently for several minutes trying to think of something to  
  
say. "Yeah, Toby, maybe I should just-"  
  
"What's your favorite Bowie song?" I say suddenly.  
  
She gives me a confused look and then starts laughing. "That's what  
  
you want to no about me?"  
  
"For starters, yeah."  
  
She sits and becomes very quiet, thinking. She gesture towards the  
  
computer and says, "This."  
  
I listen to find that it's the same song that was playing several  
  
minutes ago. "I put it on repeat," she explains, reading my mind.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's about a guy who would do anything to protect the woman he loves  
  
even though nothing can hurt her. It's sweet."  
  
*Baby, I'll slay a dragon for you  
  
Or banish wicked giants from the land  
  
But you will find, that nothing in my dream can hurt you  
  
We will only love each other as forever  
  
When I live my dream*  
  
"How about you," she says, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"Ziggy Stardust," I say without hesitation.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Is it even about anything?"  
  
"It's about... the end of the Spiders from Mars."  
  
She nods. "I see."  
  
"What?"  
  
"you know how last week I asked you if you were wearing out and you  
  
said yeah?"  
  
I nod.  
  
"Think about it. I think the others are wearing out too, and that  
  
Ziggy Stardust is thier favorite Bowie song right about now,too."  
  
I stare blankly at her. She pats my knee and says, "Think about it."  
  
Then she stands, puts her coat on and starts for the entrance. "See  
  
you tomarrow."  
  
I wander back to my office and find my bowie cd that has 'When I live  
  
my dream' on it and put it into the cd player. She's right. I am  
  
wearing out. I talked to Tawny today and half the time all I could do  
  
was grunt frustratedly. I've never done that before with anyone,  
  
especially not Tawny.  
  
I sit back and listen to the song, when Gigner's meaning hits me. Oh,  
  
yeah, it does make sence.  
  
*When I live my dream, I'll forgive the things you've told me  
  
And the empty man you left behind  
  
It's a broken heart that dreams, it's a broken heart you left me  
  
Only love can live in my dream  
  
I'll wish, and the thunder clouds will vanish  
  
Wish, and the storm will fade away  
  
Wish again, and you will stand before me while the sky will paint an  
  
overture  
  
And trees will play the rhythm of my dream  
  
When I live my dream, please be there to meet me  
  
Let me be the one to understand  
  
When I live my dream, I'll forget the hurt you gave me  
  
Then we can live in our new land  
  
Till the day my dream cascades around me  
  
I'm content to let you pass me by  
  
Till that day, you'll run to many other men  
  
But let them know it's just for now  
  
Tell them that I've got a dream  
  
And tell them you're the starring role  
  
Tell them I'm a dreaming kind of guy  
  
And I'm going to make my dream  
  
Tell them I will live my dream  
  
Tell them they can laugh at me  
  
But don't forget your date with me  
  
When I live my dream*  
  
~FIN~  
  
Okay, if anyone needs me to explain the logic of why Ziggy Stardust  
  
is Toby's favorite song, email me. It might not make sence to you  
  
even then, though, cuz I don't know if it makes sence to me. 


End file.
